Beautiful Sin
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Both had a partner, but there they were, sharing a moment of intimacy, sharing body heat, sighs, lust. It was not the first time, and it definitely would not be the last. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


A little perspective:

A few months ago, in a facebook group of the TLH series in Spanish, during a podcast, a challenge was launched for the fanfickers. The challenge was about what you will see next. I think I was the only crazy person who complied: v for me, better.

I AM THE FATHER OF THIS COUPLE! :v

I know English, at least enough to read and identify mistakes ... but I am a damn lazy Mexican, so I translated this story with Google translator, and using my knowledge in the language, I corrected errors that, according to me, They were there. But I am not a teacher in the language, so the most likely thing is that there are mistakes, as much as they escaped me, as I wrote them myself. So I'm sorry, I hope you do not mind reading too much.

I really wanted to share this story with the fandom in English, so, here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Loud house was strange and relatively quiet, there was no one occupying the house to make the characteristic amount of noise for which it was recognized, no one but two people. In the room of the third and fourth daughter of that great family there were two people, two girls were inside the room.

The older one was sitting on the bed under that bunk, with the youngest sitting astride her legs, while they shared a deep kiss, they could see the tongues in a dance, hear some slight moans and thin strands of saliva stretching when they separated a little by a quick breath, and then continue with their task. The brunette got up to take off the purple ribbon she wore around her waist, take off her shirt with her striped sleeves and letting her skirt fall, staying only in her underwear. The blonde did the same with her jacket, her shirt and her pants.

\- You know? I do not know how a girl of fourteen can have her "friends" that developed. Do you have a secret? - Sam asked the emo with a sly smile.

\- No. They just started to grow when I was twelve. - It was the response of Maggie, who was looking at the blonde crossed arms under her breasts and frowning, gesture that was changed by a sarcastic smile. - Envy or it bothers you that Luna does not have them like that? - The brunette blackmaid.

It was the rocker's turn to frown annoyed, while the emo girl put a smile of satisfaction on her face.

\- Bah, close your mouth and come here. - Sam pulled Maggie by the arm and pulled her towards her. - There is not much time and we have to take advantage of it. - She said with a smile.

She hugged and threw both of them back into Luan's bed, the bed of MAGGIE'S GIRLFRIEND, who was Luna's sister, HER GIRLFRIEND, but neither of them cared at that moment, now it was only the two of them, now they only mattered.

They had started again with the kisses, with the brunette on top of the blonde. While keeping her mouth busy, Maggie traced Sam's body with one of her hands, passing from her head, down her neck, her breasts and abdomen, trying to feel and memorize as much as she could of the figure of the rocker. Sam's skin bristled at the touch of the emo's hand, giving her a smile. Without taking off, Sam put her hands behind Maggie's back, and in a blink she unbuttoned her bra causing the emo girl to separate from her.

\- I think someone is anxious. - The brunette showed a smile while getting rid of her top garment completely.

\- Maybe, maybe a little. - The blonde replied doing the same with hers.

They changed positions, now Sam was on top of Maggie. The rocker took her mouth to one of the emo's breasts and started playing with him, either sucking, licking or biting the pink nipple; or making circles with her tongue around the areola. Her other hand was also busy attending to the other breast a few moments, squeezing, massaging, pinching; Then she dragged her hand down the body to reach the crotch of the brunette. Once there she began to move her hand over her panties, doing friction, either from top to bottom or describing circular movements. Sam could feel Maggie lifting her hips because of her actions; she look up, finding the brunette with her eyes tightly closed, a remarkable blush that adorned her cheeks, but what she loved most was seeing her biting her lip trying to drown any kind of sound that could come out of her mouth. That image was as if the blonde had been given several doses of ecstasy, making her smile with satisfaction.

She gradually decreased the speed of her actions, to finally stop; she knew that if she stopped suddenly, Maggie would probably have ended up cutting off her head. She took time to look at her, she was agitated, with a light coating of sweat on her forehead; Also, due to the pallor of her skin, she had reddish marks on her breasts. The blonde thought that maybe she had been a little rough with the emo girl, but quickly erased that thought from her head. Sam smiled as she brought her face close to Maggie's to place a short kiss on her lips, then on her jaw, going down her neck, down to her sternum and finally in the abdomen. She stared at the hips of the minor as she bit her lip lightly, then took the black panties with her teeth by the spring part and slowly began to lower them, all while looking up, always staring at the emo girl directly to the eyes. Maggie made the task easier by lifting her hips slightly, causing Sam to lower them until she reached the top of her knees, then she made her lift both legs so that she could finally free her from her lower garment.

She positioned herself again in the middle of her legs, with her face near the vulva, observing her at its maximum splendor, looking at the thin line of pubic hair in the center of her Mount of Venus, perceiving the odors that reached her nostrils; the blonde felt that if she didn't control herself she would end up drooling. She looked up to see Maggie, she looked anxious, waiting for her to start her homework, but she still didn't want to do it, she wanted to play with her a bit more. She began kissing the top of her crotch and then continue down, but before reaching the "doors of paradise" moved her head to do now with the inside of her leg, first with one and then with the other. She looked up to find her face somewhat annoyed, but still excited, of Maggie, she knew she hated being made to wait, but anyway she was enjoying it, the rock girl smiled to herself, delighted to have caused that.

\- Now who's the one who is anxious? – The blonde asked raising her eyebrow and smiling smugly.

\- Shut up and do it now if you don't want me to make you live a hell on earth. – The emo girl replied mordantly.

A light and short laugh from the other was what she received, annoying her. She decided to continue with her work before she was killed by the child. With her thumbs she separated the girl's lips, and she licked and kissed around her entrance, causing slight spasms and slight sighs. She separated and saw the small swollen spot on the top of her vulva and then continue with it; the blonde sucked him, bit him very lightly so as not to hurt her and walked his tongue around him. While her mouth was occupied with the clitoris of the emo girl, she decided to use one of her hands to help her with the rest of the work, introducing her index and middle fingers to the inside of the brunette's vagina. That had definitely brought out a loud gasp that sounded like choruses of dark and perverted angels. She introduced and took out her fingers, feeling her vaginal walls while her mouth was in charge of continuing to work, either with the small button swollen or with the folds of her lips. She heard the agitated breathing, the gasps, the moans and slight cries that the emo girl was trying to silence; she loved to hear that, she did not care if it was Luna or Maggie or whoever, the effects it caused with her actions always made her aroused. Maggie had grabbed the blonde's head and was beating her hard against her crotch, almost as if she was afraid he would escape from there; Sam came to think that if she continued like this, she would end up drowning her, but at the end, she don't care anymore. She was like this for a few minutes when she felt that the brunette began to have spasms that increased in frequency and her fingers began to be squeezed slightly by their vaginal walls. When her head was released from the grip in which she held her prisoner, she quickly withdrew it, like her fingers, receiving in her body a small stream that splashed on her face, chin, neck and breasts. She smiled contentedly as she wiped her face from the liquid with the fingers she had used to satisfy the emo girl and brought them to her mouth, savoring them.

\- Good afternoon, Loud house. - She said while making the sign of rock. - This was Sam, rocking for you.

The blonde looked at Maggie lying on the bed, trying to catch her breath, she smiled sideways in the face of the brunette. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched a little, was about to get out of bed when a hand grabbed her arm, turned in surprise, seeing the emo with a frown.

\- And where do you think you're going? - Her face was still red and she was still panting a bit but her voice was hard.

\- Eh... - The blonde with a disbelieving face turned her head in the direction where her clothes were thrown and then looked back at her. - For my clothes?

\- Oh no, you're not going anywhere. - She said pulling her.

\- Wait! AAAHHH! - Squeak.

She dragged her to the center of the bed, where she straddled her abdomen while keeping her arms pinned to the sides of her head. A slight blush appeared on Sam's cheeks as she saw Maggie's face coming dangerously close to hers.

\- This doesn't end until the demon "Lilith" satisfies her wishes. - She said to the blonde with a predatory smile.

The rocker blushed furiously as she felt Maggie begin a swinging motion, rubbing her crotch, which still had some fluids draining from what had happened before, rubbing it directly against her belly. The brunette watched with lust and biting her lip, as the blonde's breaths became irregular and small moans came from her throat, she was heating herself up just by watching that show; but it was not enough for her, not yet. Without stopping the movement of her hips, she pulled away from her face and let go of Sam's arms, with a wicked smile and without warning, she took one hand back and in a fairly quick movement put aside the panties that Sam was still wearing and introduced her ring and middle fingers inside her. Watching her arch her back and listen to her moan so loudly made her feel as if an immense amount of dopamine was released in her body, making her aroused.

\- you - you - you could have warned. - The blonde said with pain while a small tear came out of her eye.

\- Oh, do I hurt the little one? - The brunette was mocking. - Stop crying, I know you'll end up asking for more. - She said with a sideways smile.

Unlike when Sam did the "manual job", Maggie introduced and took out her fingers with greater speed, and the rubs that she gave to the vaginal walls with them were much stronger. The blonde was biting her lip trying to keep the moans as low as possible, while squeezing the sheets of the bed with her hands and toes.

\- What happened to the rude girl who had made me enjoy a few moments ago? - It really amused her to see how the dominant attitude that the rocker had shown before seemed to have disappeared completely.

Sam tried to look at her angrily and say something, but it had only finished in that, "tried"; because when the brunette saw that she wanted to talk, she increased the speed with which she moved her fingers, ending with any attempt of replication on the part of the other girl. Due to the intensity with which she moved her hand and the lesser capacity of endurance on the part of the rocker, it did not take long for her to finish cumming in the brunette's hand. Sam was lying on the bed, totally exhausted, panting with her tongue slightly out, but with a smile of total satisfaction adorning her face. With an improper speed as it did a few moments ago, Maggie pulled out the fingers of the blonde's interior, slowly, causing her to shiver a bit. She watched her hand, watching as her lover's fluids, which were only slightly more viscous than her own, ran along her fingers and palm. She was about to repeat the action of bringing her fingers to her mouth, when she stopped halfway.

\- You know? I thought... Why should I keep the entire prize to myself? - She asked in a dangerously sensual tone. - Let's share it! - She exclaimed.

Sam could hardly lift her head to look at her doubtfully and with her eyebrow raised, wondering what the emo girl was referring to. Her doubt did not take long to be answered to see her collect as much as she could from her "nectar" that was in her hand with her tongue, and then lie down on her and bring her face to hers and kiss her. The word "surprised" fell short of how the rocker was feeling Maggie's lips against hers, impregnated with her own ejaculation, nibbling her lower lip. When they separated a transparent thread joined their mouths, the brunette had a face of victory and a smile of self-sufficiency, as if she had won the first prize of something; while her partner seemed to be waking from a fantasy dream.

\- Did I tell you that you taste delicious? - The emo asked after having wiped her lips with her tongue, causing the blonde to redden. - But let's stop foolish chatter, that we haven't finished yet.

\- What!? - Exclaimed disconcerted. - Not yet?

The predatory look returned to make an appearance in the face of the emo as it rose of the body of the rocker to begin to move towards her legs. Sam's lilac panties, who surprisingly still wore them, were not broken, but they were a mess. In a quick movement she got rid of them throwing them aside, not even seen where they had fallen, leaving in sight, to her total admiration, the crotch of the blonde, which had a light coat of golden pubic hair. Not wanting to waste more time, the emo approached her legs towards the bottom of Sam, placing one leg over hers, and the other underneath, ending in the famous position of the "scissors". Noticing the intentions that the emo girl had, the rock girl got closer together with her until their sexes touched each other. Having made contact between them, Maggie began to move her hips from top to bottom, from left to right and vice versa, causing friction between their pussies, sending a surge of pleasure for one as well as the other, but being mainly Sam the recipient of this. The brunette growled in ecstasy while "ramming" with force, while the blonde could not help but moan to feel the constant contact of her genitals with those of the other girl. Making use both of the maximum elasticity and flexibility that could be used to approach and kiss as much as possible and as long as possible. Wanting to reach the climax as soon as possible and with more force, the rocker took a hand to her crotch to start masturbating, but also trying to prevent her hand from getting in the way.

Again the "lack of endurance" on the part of the blonde did not take in making presence when she reached the orgasm a few moments later. A slightly larger amount of liquid had come out of Sam's body, and due to the close contact between them, had come out under pressure, even hitting the top of the bunk, Maggie could not help but laugh at that, while Sam was red with embarrassment. After that funny moment, both of them dropped on their backs, exhausted and agitated, so much that they did not even have the strength to separate, they were still stuck with their legs crossed. Their lungs together with their hearts worked at maximum power trying to bring the precious oxygen to the rest of their bodies, their skins released sweat trying to diminish the heat that emanated their bodies, but the smiles that had on their faces could not be erased with anything. They were catching their breath for a while until the emo spoke again.

\- Ready for the second round?

\- Give me ten minutes and I'll get you to the tenth round. - Sam was still trying to recover from that day.

\- Five minutes.

\- Deal.

…

The main door of the Loud house opened with a roar showing the third and the fourth daughter of that great clan, Luna and Luan Loud, both with worried expressions and carrying several plastic bags in their arms.

\- Sorry, sorry, sorry. - Luan apologized fervently. - But if we did not go to the supermarket for shopping, Mom was going to hang us and use our bodies at children's parties as piniatas... and that's no joke.

\- Besides that the fucking traffic and the fucking rows to pay were a condemned martyrdom. - Luna said, also upset. - We sorry leaving you alone. You are fine?

In the living room, sitting in the armchair were both Maggie and Sam, the first was at one end of the chair, leaning on the armrest changing the channels of the television with the remote control while an expression of deadly boredom adorned her face; while the second was sitting at the other end of the chair, with a calm and relaxed expression, with Luna's acoustic guitar in her hands, tuning it and playing some melodies to pass the time.

\- No, of course we're not well. - The brunette said throwing control to the side. - There's nothing good on TV, a second more and I thought I was going to die of boredom. Seeing the souls of heretics burning in the sixth circle should be more fun. - She exclaimed crossing my arms.

Her words caused a laugh in Luan and a slight giggle in Sam. Luna looked surprised and with a raised eyebrow at her sister and her girlfriend, which only received a shrug from both of them, she ended up rolling his eyes and shrugging off.

\- What about you Sam? - Luna asked his girlfriend.

\- Everything is fine love. - The blonde said smiling. - Lucifer's daughter and I got bored a little, but otherwise, all right.

In response, Maggie held up her middle finger while making a mocking gesture. But instead of being offended, the blonde just laughed lightly.

\- Maggie! - Regarded the joker Loud.

\- What? The princess was the one who started. - She justified herself.

\- Come on, Luan, it's better to do things fast so everyone can go out with their girl. - Luna said to her sister as she entered the kitchen with the bags.

The joker let out a sigh, shaking her head as she went with the Loud rock to leave the food. Watching their girlfriends leave the room, when they made sure they were completely alone, Maggie and Sam smiled as they clasped hands.


End file.
